Peeping Femmes
by Lord Tangent
Summary: Men aren't the only perverts. M for later chapters.
1. Plans

Peeping Femme

The girls go peeping with comical results.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a warm day in Konoha. The Genin had returned from the Sasuke retrieval in failure a week ago. For the most part, they were healed. They guys had agreed to take a day off in the public baths, hoping to soak up their sorrows.

Temari overheard Shikamaru discussing the trip with Neji, and told the girls about it. The subject of peeping naturally came up.

"I bet if we tried to go on a trip like that, they'd try to see us naked." Ino scoffed. "Oh…let's take a look ourselves!" TenTen suggested, emphatically. "You're all perverts." Temari said. "You know you wouldn't mind seeing one of them without a shirt…" Sakura said, trying to lure the wind-weaver to join their shenanigans. "Actually…yeah, I'll go." Temari said. "Hinata, are you in?" Ino asked, turning to their shy friend. "I guess…"

They all got back to their various domiciles, and set their alarms to times much earlier than they usually would. They'd meet at Sakura's do draw some battle plans over breakfast.

At seven thirty, the last of their group arrived, TenTen, who'd decided to wear her hair in two braids instead of the buns she usually wore.


	2. One

Peeping Femme

The girls go peeping with comical results.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

* * *

The plans had been drawn. They had used their short-range radios to communicate over a perimeter in the sector of town where most of the baths of Konoha were located. At approximately one PM, Temari had spotted Naruto walking. She tailed him, and she stopped when he walked into a particular bathhouse. She turned on her radio, and said, "I saw one of them going into _The Golden Salamander_."

Quickly, the other four had gathered, and they had decided to hide in various locations around the place. Hinata hid behind a fence, and activated her Byakugan. Sakura and TenTen shared a tree and a pair of binoculars, Temari had hid on a nearby rooftop with her trusty telescope, and Ino peered through a hole in the fence about five feet from Hinata.

Most of the gathering was disappointed that the dropout ninja was the first to show up. They waited for a few minutes as he walked out into the open. None of them would admit it, but he was looking pretty sexy. No one was around to his knowledge, so he dropped his towel. He was very well 'equipped'. He went towards a large pool of steamy water.

At that point, Hinata fainted, Sakura blushed, Ino gasped, Temari's jaw dropped, and TenTen lost her balance. She landed just within the walls of the bathing area, with a loud yet painless slash. The other girls, minus the unconscious one, ran to safety.

Naruto flinched at the sound, and fell into a nearby pond. When he surfaced, he found a blushing and confused TenTen staring him in the face. She swam straight for an edge, and stood there, too embarrassed to move. He followed her, being curious as to why a girl fell out of the sky, almost landing on top of him. As he rose, she tried her best to look at his face as they talked.

"Ten-san, do you want a towel? I don't really need mine." He said, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation

No response.

"Hello? Earth to panda-head…" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" the brunette replied.

"Do you want a towel?" he asked for the second time.

He then noticed she was looking at him in a very unusual way.

"TenTen…my eyes are up here." The fox-boy said, gesturing at his face.

"I thought I saw something, I'm not some kind of pervert." She said, shaking her head violently.

"Why else were you in a tree? People only go in the trees around here to take a look." He said, remembering several incidents with Jiraiya. Her mind had no excuses. She'd have to come clean.

"I'm not a pervert! And I definitely don't have gay porn stashed under my mattress!" she screamed, being extremely defensive. Naruto laughed. TenTen was known among the Konoha Eleven as the worst liar. Even Naruto, the misfit, knew that.

"Let's put this whole thing behind us, huh?" he said, trying to get away before he was scarred for life.

"Let's."

"I'll make it up to you somehow. How about some sushi, seven thirty?"

"S-Sure. I'll be going now…" she said as she turned, tripping over a rock. She walked quickly out of the spa, bewildered and a bit wet in more ways than one.


End file.
